Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: Legend
by hipsteristoomainstream
Summary: Some say our fate is tied to the land. That it is as much a part as we are of it. When one legend becomes reality, and the deadliest of evil spawns, four new guardians- stronger and more youthful than the previous- are bound together by the moon and learn about friendship, love, sacrifice and bravery in the biggest adventure of their lives. And guess what? We got Jackunzel
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody! I am currently reading a book called****Fangirl****and I've also been reading a lot of****Jackunzel****lately so I decided why not get back into the game? Hm? I don't really have much interest for House Of Anubis anymore (sorry!) but I will still try my best to update that fanfic. I'm also going****to be****posting my****instagram****AU "The Illusionist" with bonus content on here, and some one-shots I've had in my notes for a while. I'm pretty much bringing the sexy back you know what I'm saying? HAH!**

**This fanfic your about to read is mainly Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons. If you have no clue what that is, it's basically Rise of The Guardians' Jack Frost, Brave's****Merida****, Tangled's Rapunzel and How To Train Your Dragon's Hiccup in their own little thing where they become guardians and****kick ass****and yeah****its really****cool. I've never read a legit fanfiction of this before, but I'm trying to go by a****youtube****"trailer" I saw.****I've been meaning****to write this for a while. Here's the link: ** watch?v=Ix9USJzXV0I and this is another good one  watch?v=7v3zZ8vFskQ

**Missed you guys so much,**

**-Erica****.**

"Once upon a time, the sun and moon shared the ever so radiant sky. They rotated around the earth in union with each other, and got along to a love almost as powerful as the creator Himself. One side of earth would be pitch-black cast in shadows, the opposite happy and bright. For centuries the world remained this way, and everybody lived in world peace and harmony.

"Until one grotesque day, in which on the small island of Berk, yet to be inhabited from your great ancestors, young Hiccup, during the darkest hour of night, in the deepest core of the tallest mountain sprang the darkest evil from the ashes. The mountain erupted with volcanic fluids that would disintegrate a man within ten feet of the evil substance.

"Out came Pitch Black himself, born of shadows and disgust, and then was vowed by the devil to spread nightmares around the world. His only weakness was when the sun and moon were together in the light period, thus giving him birth in his strongest element.

"The only reason why Pitch Black spawned on that frightful day was because the Sun and Moon had fallen in love. The two turned their back on their duties and lived their lives as regular humans for _one day_. Their mistake reflected on them both.

"The creator took away the Moon, saying he was a disgrace for taking away the Sun's purity and right. The Sun was heartbroken, but knew the only way for her duties and the Moon's own to continue their reign down onto the land. Without the moon, it would be sunny and light everyday, but the Sun knew there had to be a balance, or the end shall come sooner than planned. So she let herself die, in the process weeping a single tear which hit the earth with full force. In return from her death, the Moon was arisen again, and from that day forward the Sun and Moon continued their duties, but this time, the Sun died every night all over again so the Moon could awaken from his sleep. The Moon could only ever see the Sun as she fell down into the landscape, as he rose up to watch over."

"What happened to Pitch Black?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Oh, he is still around. He travels the world faster than any other, dispatching his dark magic all over to mankind of all ages and giving them nightmares, as we all have endured."

Hiccup looked at the fair servant in awe while Merida was picking at her loose tooth, completely unfocused as the servant brushed her huge red mane. "What about Santa, or the Tooth fairy? Or the Easter Bunny!"

Kids. What are you going to do with them?

"Well I think you know _their_ story. They're pretty famous," the servant explained. She tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear and tucked the two young children into bed with a smile.

"What 'bout Jack Frost?"

The servant's eyes widened and she looked at Merida. So she was paying attention after all! "I'm not sure who he is, dear."

"He's the one that brings winter!" Hiccup said excitedly. "We saw him out in the woods today!"

Merida smiled wide, "Yeah! He was there! He has white hair, a weird blue jacket…"

"And his staff! Don't forget his staff!" Hiccup chimed in.

The servant giggled, "Alright, I'll keep an eye out for him then." She picked up the small metal candle holder and stood up, "Goodnight, kids."

"Goodnight, Gothel!" They called tiredly.

Gothel smiled her radiant young smile. She loved watching over Princess Merida, especially when her arranged husband, Hiccup visited. It's nice to hear about their imagination, how their faces light up when Gothel tells stories, and the fact that they're such good friends at a young age already is so heart-warming. 'If only I could have a child,' she thought. It would be such a delight.

**Confused? Yeah you kinda****should be****. Don't worry, everything****will be explained****soon. I love how the fandom made amazing trailers for these things. They help out a lot in terms of seeing the writing come to life. More coming soon guys! ;)**


	2. Unkown Feelings and Forgotten Legends

**I have no idea why but in my last post the words were all bunched together. Huh. That's weird. Anyway, hope it doesn't happen in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Erica**

**P.S. You should go follow my instagram Lightwoodss! I have an excluse fanfiction on there and its pretty cool. **

* * *

"You were a maid in the palace?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

Mother Gothel smiled and nodded. "Yes flower, I was. I got to learn about the other people in the world and how it works. There was even a young man that caught my eye." She winked with a smile.

Rapunzel smiled wide and looked at her mother with utter interest. "Was it father?" The sun shone in from the only window in the tower and beamed down on Rapunzel's gold locks, making them shine. Rapunzel tucked a stand behind her ear as she waited for her mother to respond.

Gothel's amused expression turned into a glare as she pointed a perfectly-filed nail at her daughter. "You never mention that man. He left us when we needed him most."

Rapunzel nodded and bowed her head in shame. "Was it?"

Gothel sighed. "Yes, it was."

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. Love stories always amused her. Even if her father "left her" –which she didn't know what that meant- she couldn't help but be fascinated with how they met. She wanted to know every detail. Growing up mother used to tell stories about a princess finding a prince and falling in "love." That's what it meant for two people to care about each other so much. Rapunzel wanted so much to hear about how her mother and father fell in love. How their story happened. Or at least to read a book about love.

Gothel pinched Rapunzel's cheek (when you live as long as she has, it becomes a natural habit) and walked up into the kitchen. "I'm going to go to the market, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel nodded absent-mindedly. Her mind was in the clouds. She walked over to the window and repeated the regular routine: got the bucket, get the hair out the window, lead mother down, wave happily, then go do your chores.

She watched as her mother disappeared out the clearing. When her mother was completely out of sight, Rapunzel sighed. She never knew what sadness was, and sometimes she wanted a book about that too.

She looked over her shoulder. Maybe her pet lizard Pascual was up for some games. But alas, he was taking his nap. Rapunzel sighed and looked back out the window, to see a ever to small snowflake fall down her window. She smiled. She loved snowflakes. She loved drawing them and their complicated but elegant designs. One was never the same from the other, she noticed that.

Excited for more snow, she looked up at the sky. Nothing but blue strenched along the infinite sky. Rapunzel quirked her eyebrow. How could that snowflake fall when the sky was blue?

She heard a rattle behind her, and whipped her head around. "Who's there?" She picked up her small hairbrush (it was the only thing around) and scowled at the shadows. Nobody showed themselves, until she noticed Pascual fell in the sink again.

Rapunzel put down her hairbrush- what a _great _weapon choice Rapunzel, really- and walked over to help Pascual get his little green body out.

* * *

"Do I have to go to Scotland dad?" Hiccup said. He scrunched his shoulders up in protection, prepared for the scolding he was about to endure.

He was right. His father looked up at him from across the table. They were eating alone tonight with the window opened. Toothless has been a little reckless lately, so they decided to eat with him. As Toothless was a shadow in the alley way eating his fish, Hiccup and his father had a charming conversation about Hiccup going to Scotland to stay with Princess Merida, his future wife.

Hiccup wanted to gag on his chicken leg. Marriage. Merida changed a lot. Her big hair and spunk never changed, only amplified. But now she would never give Hiccup a second glance during his visits. She was always grumpy, and would ride off on her horse if she got really frustrated. She always carried a wooden bow with her, which didn't help either.

Long story short, she was scary.

The worst part was, is there parents didn't tell them in the beginning. Hiccup and Merida were the best of friends during their childhood, but then they turned sixteen, and all this authority started getting shoved in our faces. It was sick.

"It will be good for our kingdom. Hiccup's family is very wealthy, and it will give Berk the protection they need for the future," Merida's mother would say.

"Hiccup, if it's about the marriage, there is nothing to be worried about. You and Merida and friends!" his father said. "End of discussion."

Hiccup grunted and walked out of the small log cabin. Hiccup's father called after him, but Hiccup trudged on. When he opened the door he grunted yet again, it was snowing. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and walked around the house. He was freezing, but he didn't care.

He got on Toothless' back and forced him to leap off the ground. Toothless whined sadly. He didn't get to finish his fish. When the pair rised up, immediately Hiccup was shivering cold. The wind hit him square in the face, and the virus spead on throughout his body. He couldn't see anything below, he was immediately in a cloud. He felt Toothless shiver benealth him, "Don't worry buddy," he comforted, "We'll get past it soon."

As he flew up into the sky, he saw a quick flash of something blue. He hurled toothless to a stop, and looked around. Is there another dragon? Maybe it was one of the guys playing a trick on him.

He heard a quick gust of wind go by behind him and whipped around. Something was out there. Toothless whined, and Hiccup took that as a warning. They accelerated high up into the air at a rapid pace until they got past the coldfront, and above the icy clouds. The sun was setting peacefully. Hiccup sighed at the warmth the sun provided.

"Sleep tight, sun," he called to the sunset.

* * *

Merida rode swiftly through the green forest. This was her second home, and she knew it by the back of her hand. Her black horse beheath her galoped along the all-too-familular trail.

She did the everyday drills with her bow and arrow, never missing a target. She's been working on not grunting like a man when her arrow pounds off her bow. It's a nasty habit.

She twisted around to shoot her trickiest shot, and she nearly fell off her horse in surprise. They both halted to a stop, and her steed turned towards the miracle. A plain of snow strenched along the forest they just rode through. Merida gasped and covered her mouth. How could this be? The snow wasn't there as she rode through!

* * *

"Hey Merida, you remember me?" Jack yelled at his friend. He knew it was her. He never forgot her. He remembered her big hair and love for the color green, he just wasn't aware how much she grew since last time. And where was Hiccup?

Jack smiled widely and stood in front of his old friend, "Hey!"

Merida looked down at her steed with a perplexed look on her face. "Do you... see me?" Jack said. He laughed as if it weren't true. "C'mon! We used to play all the time with Hiccup! How could you forget me!"

Merida shook her head in disbelief and dashed off through the forest on her horse, riding straight through Jack. Jack's smiled faided immediately as he slowly looked back at Merida. She twisted around and looked over her shoulder once before disapearing in the depths of the cold, misty forest.

"Merida..."


	3. You Have Been Chosen

**Hey guys! How was your halloween? What was your costume? Did you get lots of candy? ;) I was Dorothy. **

**This chapter is MUCH longer than the other ones, and I hope this is how it will be for the rest of the story. This chapter was inspired by this genius story line in the video below. **

**youtube . watch?v=DZzX0MHmzGM**

**-Erica**

* * *

Rapunzel stirred in bed. She turned over to see Pascal was sleeping soundly beside her. She sat up and crawled out the sheets in a daze. Mother was probably in the kitchen making breakfast, and Rapunzel could start on her chores. She scooped up the still sleeping Pascal and placed him on her shoulder. He nuzzled up into her hair and snored silently, making Rapunzel smile.

Rapunzel's hair trailed behind her in a mess. '_I'll have to brush that too_,' she thought. She nearly tripped over a thick strand but clumsily regained her balance.

She stumbled out into the main room of her tower. "Mother?" she called out groggily.

Nothing.

"Mother?" she tried again, this time louder.

Nobody answered.

Rapunzel looked out the window to see if her mother had been stranded below. But alas, nobody awaited her at the bottom. She spun around and this time looked closer. Maybe mother was playing hide and seek? Rapunzel squinted her eyes, but all she saw was a blur of wood and the specs of color from all her paintings.

She stumbled around becoming more and more dizzy. She turned on her heel and looked directly into the sun, its rays piercing her eyes. She squealed and lifted her arms to block the light, but she fell backwards into an abyss.

She spun around effortlessly. She tried to yell, but nothing came out. Only a faint whimper escaped her lips as she curled up into a ball. Pascal tied himself in a stand of hair, squeaking and yelling. She spun around and around. She didn't open her eyes in case she was calling from the sky to her doom. Did she fall out of the tower?

* * *

"Merida! Wake up now!" The queen strode in to her daughter's bedroom and swung open the curtains, letting the sun fade through. "Today we find you a proper suitor!"

Merida grunted and rolled inwards under the satin sheets. Her hair covered her face and somewhat of the lights. The bed sheets were stripped away, leaving Merida cold and vulnerable.

Someone took her arm and dragged her out of bed before she could curl up into a ball. She squinted and saw it was her mother. "Get ready!" she barked in her ear.

Merida yanked her arm away and grunted at her mother. She muttered a word a princess should never use and went to her screen to get dressed. The servants quickly undressed her and put on a corset and the tightest dress you'd ever see. Merida couldn't breathe at all.

The maids retreated to go grab a headpiece. Behind their backs, Merida quickly took off the corset. "Where do I put it…" she muttered, and then quickly stashed it in a vase.

She sighed, finally being able to breathe again. She turned around half-heartedly only to be faced with a large blue spiral. She stumbled into it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

The wind beat Hiccup's face as he and Toothless beat on in the sky. He breathed in the sea air and started doing their flips and tricks. He screamed in delight as they went in a full 360 spin and swooped down, down, down. Hiccup loved this trick. Toothless would fly just to the edge of the water and bolt up into the sky, just scraping the wet surface. It made it look like a fall.

Hiccup laughed on the way down. It felt like a roller coaster he'd read about.

Just before Hiccup and Toothless could go back up, a whirlpool formed just above the water. Hiccup screamed, trying the get Toothless to fly up and dodge it, but they got sucked in and spiralled with it.

Around and around they went until they were sucked under.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up on the hard floor, her hair sprawled around her. She looked up in a daze and screamed. A large, yeti-like creature peered down at her. Rapunzel put a hand on her heart, startled. _This must be one of the beasts mother told me about! _She squealed and shuffled further into the shadows. The monster reached out to grab her and she screamed.

She looked around in a panic. This was NOT her tower. She was in a tower much bigger, with small little elves running around and more yetis' stomping after them. There was a high wooden ceiling with panels like home. They were too high up for Rapunzel to throw her hair around and escape.

"Hey, Phil! Go easy on our guest!" called a deep voice.

Rapunzel screamed again louder, punching "Phil's" back and kicking. She was placed on a red couch with Pascal looking at the yeti quite angrily. He hid behind Rapunzel's hair and watched him as he walked off.

A flash of green caught Rapunzel's attention out of the corner of her eye. It was a lady wearing what looked like green and purple leaves all on her body. Where's her dress? "Hi! I'm the tooth fairy, nice to meet you!" she said happily.

Rapunzel brought her knees to her chest and looked at Tooth scared. "Don't worry, we're your friends! We won't hurt you." She assured.

Rapunzel nodded and smiled. She brought her knees down and combed Pascal out of her hair. "What's you name?" Tooth asked politely.

"I'm Rapunzel," she answered, "And this is Pascal!" She held out the small green reptile but Pascal just scurried up her arm, petrified. Rapunzel shrugged as he returned to his previous position behind her hair. "Sorry, he doesn't do well with new people."

Tooth smiled and shrugged, "It's alright."

A thud sounded from behind Rapunzel. A boy fell to the ground and was being carried by another Yeti thing. She quirked her eyebrows and looked at him. Where are his fangs? Just then a large black monster came out of a blue spiral, like the one Rapunzel fell into! She screamed and got up from the couch. "Behind you!" she warned the boy.

The black creature was very disturbed. He looked at Rapunzel and started to bolt towards her. Tooth gasped. The boy did something very unexpected then. He called the creature "Toothless" and attempted to calm him down. Toothless did, and the boy looked at Rapunzel and Tooth questionably. "Where am I?" he barked.

Rapunzel pointed at Tooth.

"You're in the North Pole, kid!" A large kangaroo-like thing hopped out of a doorway.

Hiccup looked at him startled. "Since when do kangaroos talk?"

Rapunzel leaned towards Tooth and whispered, "What's a kangaroo?"

"I'm the Easter _Bunny_," he said in a very Australian accent, "I have a tail. I am not a _kangaroo_."

Hiccup looked at him up and down. "Easter Bunny, huh? I thought you were fluffier and huh… white."

The Easter Bunny looked startled, "Don't be racist now! And you," he poked the boy in the chest, "can call me Bunnymund."

Rapunzel looked at Bunnymund, to the boy, then to Pascal. His eyes were wide as he looked at them. Rapunzel looked at him saying, _what do you think?_

Pascal shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the feign sight.

"Well I'm Hiccup, and that's my dragon Toothless."

"DRAGON?" Rapunzel said. She covered her mouth. That wasn't in her place to say that.

They looked at her and Hiccup raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, never seen one?"

Rapunzel shook her head and eyed Toothless. He wasn't growling at her anymore, but looking at her with big eyes. Rapunzel gave him a little wave.

"Oi, get ya hands off me!" called a feminine voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened. _Oh no. Please don't be…_

"I'm Merida of Scotland and you will let me down!" she yelled.

Rapunzel looked at the girl curiously. She had really big hair compared to Rapunzel's, and her dress was a lot fancier. Rapunzel looked down at her old everyday dress. Nothing special at all compared to _that._ And she spoke funny too.

The yeti put down Merida and she stomped on his toe, "I swear 'if I had me bow!"

Hiccup put his head in his hands. It was her. The girl he was trying to avoid. He moved his fingers form his eyes and peeked out. "Hi, Merida." His voice was shaky and cracked.

Merida looked at him and stomped over, "Is this some trick, Hiccup?" She took him by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him closer than he ever wanted to be to Merida.

Rapunzel smiled and faked a hiccup. Hiccup glared at her and Rapunzel bowed her head in shame. His attention was back on Merida, "I don't know, I was brought in the same way you were."

Merida let him go and yelled at Bunnymund and Tooth (who were just looking at her in awe, by the way.) "This is kidnap!" she yelled.

"Actually, it isn't. We need your help."

A large shadowy figure turned around from the tall glass window showing a landscape of snow. Rapunzel recognized the voice from earlier. The body got up and walked over to the group in the light. When he stepped into the light, the three were astonished. Pascal squeaked in shock. This man was huge and towered over all of them. He had tattoos all over- one saying "naughty" on one arm and "nice" on the other.

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "Santa Claus? I've seen your sleigh from my tower!" She jumped up and down in delight and Santa smiled.

"Yes, I am Santa," he smiled at her excitement.

Hiccup looked at Merida to see her reaction, but she was too busy looking around the large room- probably for a way out. He sighed and looked back on the task at hand.

"Sit down, please. We need to tell you a story."

Rapunzel walked over to the red couch she was previously seated on and waited for Santa excitedly. She loved stories!

Merida trudged over and sat down on the other end of the couch. She had her head held high, arms crossed and looked at Santa with pure venom. "This better be good," Rapunzel heard Merida mutter.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless, who was being herded out into the garage by the yetis. "I'll come back for you, buddy." He assured. Toothless calmed down (but still whined) and let himself be seen out. Hiccup walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle to avoid any awkward tension.

"Once there was an ancient kingdom, long forgotten. Ruled by an ancient king. I remember bringing gifts there one year. The children didn't even know it was Christmas!" he chuckled at his own joke. Merida grunted and Santa continued, "When he grew old he divided the beloved kingdom into fours. The land was in balance and most of all in peace."

"My mother told me this story! The oldest wants it all and goes crazy, blah blah blah!" Merida shouted in frustration.

"Not exactly, Merida. This of course happened a long time ago, yes? And the boogieman is old as well-"

Rapunzel began to giggle a bit. Everyone looked at her questionably. "Boogie!" she said and cracked up. Hiccup chuckled a bit along with her. Merida was trying to keep a straight face.

Santa coughed and they all stopped. "Anyway, Pitch Black was the eldest of the four. Your ancestors all come from ruling positions, Merida of Scotland, Hiccup of Berk…"

"I'm not a ruler!" Rapunzel called out.

"Just let me tell my story!" Santa said pleadingly. "I said your ancestors, Rapunzel. You may not be next in line for the throne, it could be your mother's step-mom's second cousin for all we know."  
Rapunzel nodded sadly, muttering a sorry. Hiccup looked at her and reached out to touch her shoulder. She looked up at him sadly and he smiled reassuringly.

Santa sighed and continued, "Pitch Black wasn't always the boogieman. He was another man, died, and then became the monstrosity of what he is today.

"Kind of like Jack Frost, right mate? How he fell through the ice pond and came out all cold, remember that, Sandman?" Bunnymund said. Sandman laughed and nodded. He was a short gold fellow made of sand, which was easily explainable.

_That name sounds so familiar, _Merida thought.

Rapunzel looked at Bunnymund curiously, "Who's Jack Frost?"

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERUPTING ME!" Santa said. Every-

Body stopped and looked at him, frightened at his sudden outburst. "Sorry," he said, then beat on, "He's back now. He was here! He is threatening all the children of the world, wanting to rule it with his nightmares. We need you to stop him. It's the only way!"

Hiccup looked at him, "Are you done now?"

Santa sighed, "Yes, Hiccup, I am done."

Merida stood up, "What makes you think we can fight the boogieman, Pitch Black, whatever you call him! We're just kids!"

"You three are the only ones who can stop him for good. You're the only way," Tooth said softly.

Rapunzel stepped forward and sighed, "I'm in." Hiccup and Merida looked at her, shocked. "I guess it's time to live my life," she explained.

Hiccup shrugged and stood next to Rapunzel, "As long as Toothless can come too," he said.

The original guardians smiled. Sandman smiled wide at Merida, giving her a _please, please, please?_ Look.

"No way! I-" Then it dawned on her. If Merida went back, she had to get married. She ran up to Rapunzel's side and nodded her head speedily, "I'm in, forget what I said."

Santa smiled and laid his arms out wide, "Welcome guardians-"

He was cut short. The roof opened up and the moon peered in. Everyone's gazes turned to the sight. The moon beamed down on a panel. Like a miracle from the creator, a crystal rose out of the ground. With a bang, shards fell, making a perfect sculpture of a young boy.

"Jack Frost."


	4. Author's Notice WILL DELETE

**Hey party people! This fanfic is totally not over. I'm going to write a lot more, I'm sorry for being inactive! Schools been pretty bad lately, applications, roadtrips, boyfriend trauma, HALLOWEEN (i still need to write for that mumma mia.) You know the chiz. **

**Remember, to stay up-to-date with me 24/7, follow my instagram lightwoodss. You can bug me to update there haha ;)**


End file.
